Merlin The last War
by Ryydman
Summary: The las war between Arthur and Mordred has begun. But Merlin is not there. Arthur is losing the war. This is my first english fanfiction. No slash. Viimeinen sota Arthurin ja Mordredin välillä on alkanut. Mutta Merlin ei ole paikalla. Arthur on häviämässä sodan. Nyt käännettynä myös suomeksi. Ei parituksia.
1. Merlin The last War

**This is my first english fanfic. :) This is about the war between Arthur and Mordred. I hope you like it! ;) 3**

Arthur stood on the top of small hill and looked down at the battlefield. He was the king, he was the fearless leader but right now he feelt like he was a small child who just wanted to go back home and sleep on his own bed.

It was too much for him to handle. His father wasn't here anymore; he didn't stand by his side and made the most difficult decisions. Now he has to make them by himself.

Arthur looked down at his sword. Excalibur felt warm in his hand, just like it was trying to comfort him somehow. But that was a ridiculous idea. The sword couldn't help him now. This was his war, and he was the only one who could end it.

A loud roar made him look up at the gray sky. A huge white dragon flew above him. Aithusa attacked at the enemy, burning them to death. It did it from her free will. It was angry about Kligharrah's death and was there for revenge. Its white crippled wings beated the sky as she flew high and went after magical creatures that Morgana had created. It didn't have time to protect Camelot's soldiers. Well, at last knights didn't have to handle those magical beasts.

Even with Aithusas help they were losing the war. There was four thousand of Cenred's soldiers, Morgana, Morgause and Mordred against Excalibur, Aithusa and about two thousand Camelot's soldiers. So they were actually fighting hopeless fight.

Arthur felt how his heart dropped into his stomach. If he had forgiven Merlin from hiding his secret from him, then there could be a small chance to win this bloody war. But he had turned his back to his friend. His best friend. Now it was too late to ask warlock for help. The king could never use Merlin as a weapon. Merlin didn't deserve to think that Arthur was calling him back just because he needed help.

Plus he didn't know how strong Merlin was. Of course, Gaius had told him that Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer, the last dragon lord and only warlock on earth, but was it enough against three very powerful sorcerers? Arthur didn't think so. And Merlin was that kind of person who didn't care about himself. He could get himself killed just to protect Arthur. And that was something what Arthur didn't deserve after how he sentenced Merlin to be burned at the stake.

He would never be able to forget the expression on warlock's face. It was like Arthur had just ripped heart out of Merlin's chest and kicked it into cold river. Merlin said that he was truly sorry and he couldn't protect Arthur if he, Merlin, was dead. Then Merlin ran away without killing anyone. Arthur was actually happy about that, because now he could just turn a blind eye and let Merlin live.

But without him on his side, Arthur felt only pain. He had never felt anything like it. It was so much worse than his father's death. It was so much worse than Gwen's adultery. It was so much worse than Agrawaines, Morganas and Mordreds betrayal. It was so much worse than hear that your father killed your mother and then he killed hundreds, thousands of innocent people because of that.

Arthur believed that Merlin's departure felt even worse than all painful moments from his life together. Arthur wondered how he had felt if he had killed Merlin. The only way he could describe his feelings right now was the feeling like you had lost half of your soul. The other half that had been happy, wise, warm, loving, caring, innocent and the most of all: hopeful. After losing Merlin, Arthur had slipped onto his arrogant, cold and selfish habits. Even Gwen wasn't able to change him. He didn't care that the Knights of the Round Table were becoming too distant from each other. They were already losing their hopes of him.

It had nothing to do with Merlin's years of lies. It was just because Merlin wasn't here. The other side of the coin was missing and the coin was destroyed. If he just could let the memory of him heal and remember all those times when Merlin had been with him in battles. Always believing in him, always telling him what he needed to hear. Always making him a better person, how he couldn't be without Merlin.

"Arthur."

The voice was quiet, afraid and unbelieving. It was everything what Arthur had never heard it to be. But he still recognized it in a heartbeat even he hadn't heard it for over a year. For a moment Arthur was angry. For himself or for the speaker, he didn't know. He had been this way a whole year.

But as he turned around and looked at Merlin, who was having a tired, apologizing and a little shy expression on his face, all the anger, all the pain and all the fear what had been in his heart for whole last year, vanished away. Now there was just relief and pure joy.

"Merlin!"

It was all that he needed. All he wanted whole last year. He didn't even thought about war behind him. He just took two steps towards the man before him. Arthur's heart broke a little bit when he saw how Merlin took a terrified step back, but when Arthur pulled him into a bone crushing embrace, warlock relaxed a little with relieved sigh and hugged Arthur back.

"I thought I lost you already!" Arthur shouted with a happy smile on his face. It was hard to create a real smile after a year of unhappy, polite smiles without any feelings, but at the same time it felt so good that Arthur couldn't stop even when he unleashed Merlin and looked into his blue eyes. Familiar eyes weren't tired or lost anymore. They had got Merlin's usual happy and trustful shine back.

"I already told you. I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die. So you won't get rid of me easily", Merlin said playfully before they both turned to look at the battle. There were more Centred's men on the ground, but still there was more Centred's men fighting. Camelot's knights were already exhausted. Especially Morgana was easy to spot because she tortured her victims and screamed for Arthur to step into his death. Arthur had sent Emrys away so she didn't had nothing to be afraid of.

"We are losing this fight. Only thing that keeps knights' fight spirits up is the fact that I'm still alive. If Morgana kills me, there is no reason to fight anymore. Right now my death is our only option to save knights, but then she would go after Gwen and kill her. Then Morgana will become the queen", Arthur's voice was openly helpless. He didn't have to pretend to be brave around Merlin and it was a huge relief for him. First time for a year he was able to be himself and not the wise King, not the fearless knight, not the loving husband.

It was just Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin's eyes were fulfilled with pity and disgust as he looked down at Morgana, who was laughing. He wasn't really able to feel pure anger or pure hate. There was always sadness, or fear behind it. Fear of losing someone he loved. That's why he was opposite for Morgana. That way, she never felt pure love. There was always greed or anger behind it. Merlin couldn't even image how it felt when you are not able to feel pure love for someone.

"I'm not going to let her kill you. I won't let that happen", Merlin said with so much confidence that Arthur's doubts disappeared almost completely. However, Arthur didn't want Merlin to be used as a human shield for him. Especially after how he had behaved towards his people, his wife, his knights, even Gaius, last year. And what he had done for Merlin was unforgivable.

"I won't let you fight against them all. They are too strong to you handle alone", Arthur tried to hide his fear from his voice. Had he already forgotten that he could be himself around Merlin? Maybe he needed more time to recover from last year.

"Have you forgetting something: I have magic. And since when you had known anything about magic, Arthur?" Merlin asked with his annoying and at the same time so lovable grin on his face. Arthur remembered that he had asked the very same thing from Merlin many years ago. The memory made him smile once again.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Arthur and Merlin shared a look. This time these lines were talked by right person so it was actually true. Arthur believed that he had forgotten why this war was here. What was the cause for it? Merlin had given him a reason to try once again. For justice, truth, happiness and freedom. For home, peace and his people. For his wife, father and friends. And, of course, for Merlin. It was always because of Merlin and for Merlin.

"I won't blame you if want to you go back. I'm not asking you to risk your life after what I did to you last year", Arthur said as he looked at the Excalibur once again. He had killed so many Centred's men with it, so Camelot had lost much less soldiers than anyone expected. But still, he was only a human and he needed rest. Still it was only one power-sword against four thousand ordinary swords.

"I always knew you were a prat but if you think that I'm going to turn around and leave all my friends behind, you are just as stupid as I thought", Merlin said simply. He shouted a long spell and his eyes got a beautiful golden colour. Seconds later there was a long golden rope, which moved like a giant snake between Camelot's men's legs and it attacked only at Centred's knights, knocking them over and kept them on the ground until someone come to kill them.

Within a short time, the rope knocked dozens of Centred's men and it just kept going. It took only a couple seconds before everyone recognized the person, who was standing next to their king.

"It's Merlin!"

The voice was too happy to fit into the war. That was how Merlin recognized it to be Gwaine's voice. Everyone who were able to do it, cheered with the ex-drunk. Some of them of course were still afraid of magic, but they all knew now that Arthur needed Merlin as much as they needed air to breathe. Plus, how things could possibly get even worse? They may die anyway, so why not to give the warlock a chance?

The fight never stopped completely, but Centred's men looked almost more ready to run away than stay on the way of the warlock.

Morgana's voice went quiet. Merlin didn't see her anymore but somehow he knew that she was terrified. Morgause and Mordred looked at him with the deepest hate on their faces. Centred himself didn't pay any attention to the warlock.

As Morgause shouted a spell and a huge stone flew toward them, Arthur was prepared to die immediately. However, Merlin stood in front of him and a one terrible moment, Arthur thought that Merlin was using himself as a human shield to protect him.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and without a word, the rock was destroyed into smaller rocks that now just floated in the air in front of them. Merlin raised his hands and sends the rocks back to Morgause. She tried to shout some spells, but Merlin's magic was stronger. Morgause had to run away from the rocks.

"Thank you, Merlin", Arthur said after he found his voice again. It was so strange to think that this skinny man was actually that powerful. It was actually a bit sad too, because Arthur always wanted to think himself as a protective big brother. Now he was the one who needed the protection. But as Merlin turned around and looked at him surprised and even a bit lost, he felt like a big brother again.

"Did you actually thank me?" It was really hard to know was Merlin playing stupid or was he really shocked from his words. Arthur had no idea how he should react for that. So he decided to roll his eyes.

"No, I didn't. Don't be stupid."

Merlin was always the innocent one of them. He hated killing people, he hated killing animals. Arthur had loved to kill criminals and he still loved to kill animals. But Merlin made him remember that even poor people, even peasants, had their feelings and their families. Even criminals had their families. So now he didn't take any pleasure from killing them and he avoided it as much as he could. Hunting was still his favourite hoppy, but now it was even more about just to get out from Camelot and spend time with Merlin and knights. Some times he didn't even taken his bow with him.

That was the innocence what he must protect like a big brother figure. In his mind Arthur decided he would never let Merlin kill anyone if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Enemy or not, it could just eat the warlock from inside out. Arthur felt like he self had already lost that kind of innocence. He had killed so many people, friends, innocents, enemies and strangers, so he couldn't think it as a hard or easy thing anymore. It was just another death by his hands.

There was a happy smile on Merlin's face. He knew he would never make Arthur to repeat what he had just said but for the warlock, it was okay. It was the first time when Arthur had thanked him about using magic. And it felt... Well, amazing was too small word for it. He had worked so hard almost a decade just to hear those words in this kind of situation.

Merlin's happiness made Arthur's heart melt. But that moment didn't last long. Behind Merlin there was one of the Morgana's black magical creatures coming towards them. Without even thinking, Arthur shouted Merlin's name and pushed him out of the creature's way. They landed on the ground heavily but they were able to avoid the attack. Creature quickly turned around and attacked again.

Merlin yelled a short spell. It took only a heart beat before there was a golden mist around them. Arthur looked at the warlock and was going to ask something about how the mist was supposed to protect them from a Creature of Magic. Then Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the mist changed to a beautiful golden dragon. It attacked towards the creature with full power and sunk its teeth straight into black creature's throat. Creature screamed from pain and fell on the ground completely still.

The golden dragon flew after Aithusa to help her to destroy the other creatures.

Merlin looked quickly at Arthur but King was unharmed. Warlock thanked him from saving his life before they both stood up once again.

Thanks to Merlin's golden rope, Camelot's men were able to bring down so many Centred's men that it wasn't even comparable to Camelot's falling knights. Merlin muttered two short spells and every knights' smallest injures were healing. Now there was as many Centred's man as Camelot's man. Camelot's knights were much better fighters so they easily over run their enemies.

For the first time there was light at the end of the tunnel.

That was before they all heart a scream.

Arthur would never understand how it all happened so fast. Suddenly, there was Morgana, Morgause, Mordred and Centred himself around him and Merlin. Three sorcerers yelled three different spells and Centred attacked with his sword towards Arthur. Merlin had no other choice but scream out the first spell that popped in his mind.

Sorcerers' spells never hit on Merlin or Arthur but they bounced off from magical shield that Merlin had created. One spell hit on the ground making it burn in black fire. The other hit on one Centred's knights killing him in a blink of an eye by cutting his head off.

The third, that Morgana had send, hit on Morgause and she fell on the ground screaming from pain. Morgana paled as she looked on her sister who twisted on ground without anything physically hurting her. She ran to her, but Merlin didn't pay any attention to her anymore.

Mordred didn't even glance at Morgause. Without hesitation he shouted a new spell which created same kind of mist that Merlin had made earlier. But Mordred's mist was black. Young boy looked at Merlin with so much hate that it made Merlin actually feel sorry for the boy. However, when Mordred created a huge black Questing beast from mist, Merlin had prepared for it.

Merlin shouts a spell and suddenly there were flames that took a shape of a giant swan. Arthur saw it just one second before he have to focus on Centred again. The flame swan flew to the beast without any sign of fear. The beast disappeared turning back into mist but Mordred or Merlin either pays any attention to it anymore. They were shouting new spells already.

Arthur had his own fight with Centred. Even with Excalibur it was quite hard to fight with skilled man. Still, when Arthur saw from corner of his eye a golden lighting destroying a black ball of flames, Centred paled more than ever. Other king started to panic.

"Arthur, look out!"

Without even turning around, Arthur jumped away just in time to avoid a spell. When it hit on the ground, it explored. Arthur didn't even want to know what it would have done to human body. He turned around and saw Morgana's eyes turning back to normal. Morgause was standing next to her looking pale and painful.

Morgana's eyes flashed gold again and a black fireball flew towards him. With pure reflex Arthur hit it with Excalibur. The fireball got golden colour before it vanished completely. Suddenly Morgana and Morgause disappeared from his view when Aithusa landed between two witches and the king. She sent her fire towards two women.

What happened after that, Arthur had no idea. Centred had come again to him and tried to take advantage of his deceiving. Arthur was too good fighter for that so he blocked it easily.

This was how their destinies entwined. Merlin and Arthur fighting side by side against sorceress. They were fighting for better future. For better kingdom.

With one slash to Centred's chest, the man fell on the ground unmoving. Arthur turned around to look at the magical war. Merlin's face was masked by hate, which he never really felt. Arthur could only image how Merlin felt right now. A boy, who they had saved together couple years ago was now trying everything with his powers to kill Merlin and Arthur.

Mordred's face was masked too. But he was wearing a mask of calmness. Merlin blocked all the spells he knew and warlock had many spells which he had never even heard of. Boy must be on point of freak out. Arthur actually felt a little sorry for him but he never showed it on his face. He had the mask of self-confidence like always in fights.

No-one was wearing their real face. Even Morgana had somehow hidden her fear behind mask of hate. Arthur even doubted that Aithusa wasn't really that angry as she showed. Maybe she was more grieving than angry. That would fit very well for her if she was like Merlin.

Speaking of Aithusa, Arthur saw how Morgause and Morgana were almost beating her. The dragon screamed of pain when Morgause's black lightning hit her on side. Arthur raised the Excalibur and hide behind the dragon. When two women focused on dragon, he jumped forward and attacked to Morgause with all power he could.

Morgause wasn't prepared to it at all. Her eyes flashed gold but she was too slow. Arthur flew back and landed on grown on his back. He lost his grip of Excalibur and it fell on grown couple feet of him.

Morgause, however, fell on her kneels keeping her hand on her wound. Wound was clawing by dragon's fire and it was killing her faster than original wound. Morgana didn't even realize what had happen before Morgause fell on ground lying too still to even breathe.

Arthur had never saw Morgana that angry, sad and furious. She screamed a spell and pointed on Arthur. Suddenly Arthur's whole view was glowing with pure gold. For a second he thought that he was death. Then he realized that the gold had actually been a dragon and now it turned into golden mist. Morgana and Arthur turned around at the same time and they both saw Merlin, standing there and pointing to Morgana.

His eyes flashed gold and Morgana flew backward. Not like Arthur had, with short fly and then on ground. Morgana flew like she had been hit by a train and she fell down of the hill landing right into the war.

Saving Arthur cost Merlin too much time not to be able to see Mordred. Arthur had always known that Merlin's love for his friends would be also his weak point. That love weren't faded at all in last year.

Arthur saw how young boy made quickly a black fireball on his hand and send it to Merlin. Arthur didn't even have time to warn Merlin. It was like everything was going with its own speed but Arthur him self was moving in slow motion.

Black haired man screamed of pain and dropped to all fours. Arthur saw that Merlin's back was still in fire before Merlin said a spell and flames disappeared. Merlin tried to stand back up but Mordred didn't give him time to recover.

He sent a black lightning and it hit Merlin on his shoulder. The warlock cried out of pain as he fell on ground. He rolled on his back so he could see Mordred. The pain on his back and shoulder was getting worse in every second but he still glared up to Mordred relentlessly. Mordred had never seemed that happy and pride.

"I'm going to kill you, Emrys. Then I'll kill Arthur. And you can't stop me. Not anymore", the boy hissed with smirk.

"You know that you will never be able to beat me."

Arthur had never felt magic like Merlin. He had never awaked in middle of night if there was strong sorcerer in town. But now he felt it like storm around him. Mordred was putting all his magic together to one spell. Many people had said to him that magic wasn't evil; it was how you use it. But Mordred's magic felt evil. It wasn't neutral at al. Arthur made the one move that he could: he reached for Excalibur.

In that moment he felt something else in the air. In that coldness, evilness and blackness there was warmth. There was light. There was... home. Something so familiar, that Arthur actually forgot the war and imagined himself back to Camelot. Funny, he didn't image himself being with Gwen, but being with Merlin.

And with that Arthur just recognized it. It was Merlin's magic.

As Arthur stood up, he already knew that he was too late if he arrived at all. Mordred and Merlin shout spells at the same time.

It felt like end of the world. Everyone, even Centred's knights, turned to look at two sorcerers. Golden light hit on the darkness and together they pushed everything out of their way. The darkness felt like it ate all happiness and light from everyone around. The golden light in other hand felt like it was creating its very own energy. All that power felt like a hurricane in middle of everything.

Everyone saw how Mordred lost his control of darkness. Fear was clear on his face as darkness started to kill everything on its way like a huge black smoke. Only thing keeping it still was golden light. Merlin was stumbled on his feet and tried now control the dark magic. Arthur had never saw Merlin so exhausted.

Mordred gave up on trying controlling the dark magic anymore. Now it was all up to Merlin. The golden light faded slowly, no matter how much Merlin tried to force his magic to keep it up.

Aithusa was scared. She flew up, away from darkness but didn't want to leave her only kin behind. As everyone, she just watched with fear how Merlin put all his power to protect every one of them.

Merlin was struggling to stay on his feet. Arthur realized that there was no way Merlin could do this without any help. Strongest warlock or not, pure, uncontrolled darkness was too much to him to handle. They all were going to die if they stay here.

He saw many knights running away from battlefield. He couldn't blame them because running away was their only option right now. He thought about Gwen who waited him back to home. Save and alive.

Merlin felt how his own magic was boiling in his veins. It protested being so close to the dark magic. Usually Merlin had been like addicted to feel his magic so close to him, but now he just wanted it to stop. He just wanted the darkness to disappear.

For some reason the darkness made him think about his mother. How she had said that he wasn't a monster. He was special. He was unusually large hearted person.

Still she had said that he could never tell anyone about his gifts. It was their only absolute rule that Merlin have to follow. Everything else was second placed.

For a second Merlin felt little sorry for his mother. He had shredded almost every value his mother had taught. He wasn't an innocent and naive kid anymore. He had killed, with and without magic. And his secret was revealed.

Merlin was ready to give up. He could just hope that everyone was left him behind and run away from here. Especially Arthur. If the king dies just because he wasn't strong enough, it would haunt him in , strong hand on his shoulder made Merlin turn his still golden eyes on man next to him. He almost lost control of his magic for that. Arthur had decided that he owe Merlin that he should not run away. Merlin had always been there for him, in dark times and good times.

Now it was his turn to stand on Merlin's side on dark time.

"You can do it. I have my faith in you, you clumsy idiot. So don't you dare give up now!"

Merlin couldn't help but drop his fighting mask and smile. Arthur had drop his mask too and showed his real face. He didn't look scared. Like he had said, his faith was all on Merlin and he trusted in his friend. Somewhere behind all that blowing wind they heard voices.

"Merlin!"

"You can do it!"

"Kick his ass!"

It wasn't hard to guess that Camelot's knights were yelling to him. They believed in him so much that they didn't run away. They stand there, doing their best to encourage him. He has to fight. Not for himself, not even for the damn destiny, not even Albion, but for those he loved.

Merlin, Arthur standing by his side, turned back to darkness. Using all his powers he pushed the darkness again. Darkness faded a bit. Arthur felt how Merlin concentrated his powers on a dark sky too. In a heartbeat Arthur realized why.

Suddenly there was a golden line in horizon. Light and warmth filled the whole battlefield and everything was actually glowing with pure good energy. The new day has arrived.

The mist of darkness become smaller and smaller. Finally, it was so much smaller than golden light that Merlin actually covered the darkness with gold. And choked it.

As darkness destroyed, it exploded. The pressure sent Merlin, Arthur and Mordred flying backwards. Many knights fell too. All Arthur could do was grab Merlin and try to land as softly as he could and keep Merlin safe.

Bottom of Form 1

When all dust vanished, Arthur saw the thin body in his hands. Merlin was pale, hardly in his conscious but he was alive. That was the most important thing. He was alive.

But Merlin had used all his powers. It felt like he had run a week straight without water or food or rest. He couldn't even lift his hand. The warlock just rested on the kings chest, looking up to him with almost closed eyes. Somewhere far he realized that his whole body was in pain. But as he looked Arthur's proud face looking at him, it was worth of pain. Yes, it was worth it.

"It's okay Merlin, you did enough. You can rest now, old friend. I'll take it from here", the king said and with that, he carefully placed Merlin to ground. Mordred was walking towards them, sword in his hand. He looked even more pale and tired than Merlin but he have to keep fighting, even without his magic. Unlike Merlin, he didn't have a choice. At last that was what he thought.

"Mordred, this doesn't have to be like this. We can turn around and leave this behind. I promise, I won't hunt you down if you just choose to leave", Arthur said as he raised Excalibur one more time. The war below them had stopped. There were only Camelot's knights left. They were helping wounded ones and taking died ones back to Camelot with horses.

But war wasn't ended. It had just begun.

"You think I care about that? I don't want your pity, _Pendragon. _I want you on your kneels. I want you to suffer like my kin had suffered by your father's hands. I want my revenge, in this life or in the next. I won't never stop trying to kill you until I success. Your little pet warlock can't stop me", Mordred said as he raised his own sword. Why he have to be the one who backs down? Why Arthur couldn't just step aside and let Morgana become the Queen? It would be the best for everyone.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. Pet warlock? Merlin wasn't his pet. He was his best friend. Merlin was free to come and go as he liked. Even if losing Merlin would be Arthur's doom.

"I can't chance the past, but I promise to do all I can to make a better future where sorceress are equal with every other people. I'm sorry that you won't be there to see that day", Arthur said seriously sorry.

That just made Mordred angrier. Without thinking, he ran to Arthur and tried to hit him with his sword.

The fight begun.

Merlin would never believe that Mordred would be so good with sword. He was actually almost as good as Arthur. And Arthur had Excalibur. But without his magic, fight was equal. And Merlin knew that Arthur would be furious if he helped the king to win. Arthur wanted to do this by himself.

Knights were shouting their cheers for their king and Merlin couldn't help but cheer too with quiet, tired voice. No one saw a figure that had walked behind Arthur and Mordred. Not until it shouted a spell and Arthur fell on the ground shouting of pain. Mordred took his chance and raised his sword to kill Arthur. Camelot's knights were yelling with rage about this unfair turn of fight.

But Merlin didn't allow that to happen. He might be weak right now but hell, he was warlock, and he has magic. He could always give a spell or two, no matter how much in pain he was.

Before Mordred could even blink, a beautiful golden unicorn appeared right before him, kicking the air with its golden hooves and forced the sorcerer to back up. The invisible source of pain vanished and Arthur stood back up breating heavily. He looked at the unicorn, which stood there, proud and big to protect him, giving him time to recover. It was the most beautiful thing he had never saw as it shined on golden sunshine almost glowing calmness, hope and power.

Then it vanished.

Morgana shout a new spell, but this time Merlin blocked it long before Morgana had even got her magic together. Merlin struggled to stand up right but that didn't make Morgana fear him any less.

"Stop going after Arthur. I'm the one you really want death. Because if you kill Arthur, I will never stop hunting you", Merlin yelled to the witch. Morgana tried to look as fearless as she could. Then she attacked.

Once again there were two battles. Mordred and Arthur, Morgana and Merlin. Both fights were evenly matched because Merlin and Mordred were too weak to use their magic with full power.

Still, knights who looked at the fight, thought, that it would be best to stay out of fighters' way. Especially out of Merlin's and Morgana's fight. They were trying everything they could imagine: choke each other with magic, make magical animals attack each other, throw fireballs, lightings and even once Morgana tried to just simply cut Merlin's neck but every time they blocked each other's attacks.

That was until they heard a scream of pain from Mordred's and Arthur's direction.

Morgana paled as she looked at Mordred, who had fallen on ground. Wound on boy's chest was deep and it glowed with golden light killing him quickly. Arthur stood there unmoving.

Morgana's eyes flashed with gold, which sent Arthur flew away from Mordred. Merlin captured Arthur from air with magic and the king landed, a bit roughly, on his feet. Morgana ran to Mordred, pressing her hands on boy's wound. She screamed of pain when the wound actually burned her hands. She looked at Arthur with pure hate.

"First you took my sister, and then you take him! How much blood you have to get on your hand before you are satisfied!?" Morgana screamed crying at the same time. Those weren't tears of grief. They were tears of hate. And that hurt Arthur more than anything his half-sister could do to him.

"Morgana, I'm sorry. I truly am. But you didn't left me any choice", Arthur whispered. Morgana hugged Mordred tightly when the boy coughed slightly.

Merlin walked limping to stand next to Arthur. He had got many bruises and scars after all fights but he was okay. Somehow Arthur realized too that there weren't much unharmed areas on his body either.

"Shut up..." Morgana said so quiet that Merlin and Arthur had really hard to hear it.

"Really Morgana, I'm sorry. We won't kill you if you just..."

"SHUT UP!"

All hell broke loose. Mordred had reached his sword, and with his last strength he hit Arthur on his side. Arthur cried out of pain as he hit Mordred again with Excalibur. Arthur fell on the ground next to the boy and lay still on his side.

Morgana had attacked at the same time as Mordred. Merlin had no time to even react when Morgana's magic had hit him on face with full power. Right after that he got a hit from black fire on his chest. Merlin screamed of pain and just when he got the fire to disappear, Morgana had already screaming new spell.

Merlin actually heard it before he felt it. His arm broke from at last three places and the pain was something he had never felt before. But he had no time to deal with it. He screamed out the first spell that popped into his mind. Morgana screamed.

Merlin didn't even realized what was the spell he had used. Morgana twisted on ground as golden swords slashed her skin mercilessly. She tried to cover her chest and neck with her hands. She was like a little scared girl.

The warlock stood there, shocked, before he remembered that he was actually the one who did this. He removed the spell and ran to Morgana.

"Morgana?"

She didn't answer. She just shake there with fear, unable to move on her own. Merlin kneeled next to her offering his hand to her hold on.

But she never took that hand. She wanted to be saved, but she didn't let anyone save her. She sat up quickly, and her eyes flashed gold.

Nothing happened. Fury froze on her beautiful face as she stared Merlin in the eyes. Merlin didn't even blink but sadness filled whole thin body of his.

"I'm sorry Morgana. I should have save you", Merlin whispered. Morgana's face melted slowly terrified as she realized that one of Merlin's swords was right through her chest. Right through her hearth

Slowly, she fell on the ground. Merlin helped her limp body to go a little more comfortable position. She was dead before her back met the soft grass.

Merlin stood back up. The only thing that had been on his mind screamed now out from his mouth.

"Arthur!"

King didn't response. Merlin limped as fast as he could to next to his friend and turned him on his back. Mordred didn't even breathe any more.

"Arthur. Don't you dare die now. Not now. Not when everything is going to be alright. Arthur, please..." Merlin sobbed as he pushed Arthur's blonde hair off from his face. King didn't even stir.

"You can't go there where I can't follow you. You can't die. You clot pole", Merlin was shaking from head to foot. King couldn't be dead. Arthur couldn't be dead. His best friend couldn't be dead.

"I don't believe it. You really want your last words for me be 'clot pole'? That is not even a word."

Merlin almost choked on his sobs. Arthur looked at him with tired look on his face. But he smiled. And he was alive. The warlock smiled as he tried to wipe his tears away.

Arthur was too weak to hit him, so Merlin took his chance and actually hugged him. Well, as much as you can when other (fat) person is lying on ground and you are in pain and your other hand is broken. Arthur groaned of pain but, surprisingly, he lifted his other hand on Merlin's back and gently pressed him against the king.

It felt like an hour before Merlin let go of Arthur. Arthur had closed his eyes and didn't bother to open them anymore. Merlin was a warlock; of course he was smart enough to realize that he needed to rest.

"Arthur? Arthur?! Don't die!"

Then again, warlock or not, he was Merlin. Clumsy, idiot, lovable Merlin.

"I'm not dying, I'm resting you idiot", Arthur said with fake angry voice. With couple seconds of silence, Arthur heard how Merlin laid down right next to him. They both had same stupid smile on their faces.

"I'm sorry. I came a little late here. I'm sorry that you have to start all of this alone", Merlin said quietly. That made Arthur turn his head to warlock.

"No. This started years ago. And you were there. You were there by my side on the frontline. You always were and always will be."

They heard knights coming closer to them. Ready to take the king and his warlock back to Camelot. But they were already home. It was always home when they were together.


	2. Merlin Viimeinen Sota

Arthur seisoi pienen kukkulan päällä katsoen alas taistelukenttää. Hän oli kuningas, hän oli peloton johtaja mutta juuri nyt hän tunsi itsensä pieneksi lapseksi, joka vain tahtoi päästä takaisin kotiin ja nukkua omassa sängyssään.

Se oli hänelle liikaa. Hänen isänsä ei ollut täällä enää, hän ei enää seisonut hänen rinnallaan ja tehnyt vaikeimpia päätöksiä. Nyt hänen täytyi tehdä ne itse.

Arthur katsahti alas miekkaansa. Excalibur tuntui lämpimältä hänen kädessään aivan kuin se olisi yrittänyt lohduttaa häntä. Mutta se oli naurettava ajatus. Miekka ei voinut auttaa häntä nyt. Tämä oli hänen sotansa ja hän oli ainoa, joka sen voisi myös lopettaa.

Voimakas karjaisu sai hänet nostamaan katseensa harmaaseen taivaaseen. Valtava valkoinen lohikäärme lensi hänen ylitseen. Aithusa hyökkäsi vihollista kohti, polttaen heidät kuoliaaksi. Se teki sen omasta vapaasta tahdostaan. Se oli vihainen Kligharrahin kuolemasta ja se oli täällä kostaakseen. Sen rikkinäiset valkoiset siivet löivät vasten taivasta kun se lensi korkealle ja jahtasi taikaolentoja, jotka Morgana oli luonut. Sillä ei ollut aikaa suojella Camelotin sotilaita. Ainakaan ritarien ei tarvitsisi murehtia noista taikaolennoista.

Vaikka Aithuisa auttoi heitä, he olivat häviämässä sodan. Cendredillä oli neljä tuhatta sotilasta, Morgana, Morgause ja Mordred, vastaan Excalibur, Aithusa ja noin kaksi tuhatta Camelotin sotilasta. He siis taistelivat toivotonta sotaa.

Arthur tunsi kuinka hänen sydämensä putosi hänen vatsaansa. Jos hän olisi antanut Merlinille anteeksi salaisuuden salailun, heillä olisi voinut olla pieni mahdollisuus voittaa tämä helvetillinen sota. Mutta hän oli kääntänyt selkänsä ystävälleen. Parhaalle ystävälleen. Nyt oli liian myöhäistä pyytää velhoa apuun. Kuningas ei koskaan voisi käyttää Merliniä aseenaan. Merlin ei ansainnut sitä tunnetta, että Arthur kutsui hänet takaisin vain koska tämä tarvitsi apua.

Lisäksi hän ei tiennyt miten voimakas Merlin oli. Tietenkin Gaius oli kertonut hänelle Merlini olevan kaikkein voimakkain loitsija, viimeinen lohikäärme herra ja ainoa syntyperäinen velho koko maailmassa, mutta oliko se tarpeeksi kun vastassa oli kolme todella voimakasta loitsijaa? Arthur ei uskonut sitä. Lisäksi Merlin oli sellainen, ettei tämä välittänyt itsestään. Hän kuolisi varmasti suojellakseen Arthuria. Se oli jotain mitä Arthur ei ansainnut tuomittuaan Merlinin roviolla poltettavaksi.

Hän ei voisi koskaan unohtaa ilmettä velhon kasvoilla. Oli kuin Arthur olisi riuhtaissut sydämen ulos Merlinin rinnasta ja potkaissut sen kylmään jokeen. Merlin sanoi olevansa todella pahoillaan ja ettei hän voinut suojella Arthuria jos hän, Merlin, oli kuollut. Niinpä Merlin pakeni tappamatta ketään. Arthur oli oikeastaan iloinen siitä, sillä nyt hän saattoi vain kääntää selkänsä ja antaa Merlinin elää.

Mutta ilman Merliniä rinnallaan, Arthur tunsi ainoastaan kipua. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut mitään sen kaltaista. Se oli paljon pahempaa kuin hänen isänsä kuolema. Se oli paljon pahempaa kuin Gwenin aviorikos. Se oli paljon pahempaa kuin Agrawainen, Morganan ja Mordredin petturuus. Se oli paljon pahempaa kuin kuulla, että isäsi tappoi äitisi ja tämän seurauksena isäsi tappoi satoja, tuhansia viattomia ihmisiä.

Arthur uskoi, että Merlinin lähtö tuntui pahemmalta kuin kaikki hänen kipeät hetket elämässään yhdessä. Arthur mietti, miten hän olisi mahtanut tuntea, jos hän olisi tappanut Merlinin. Ainoa tapa, miten hän saattoi kuvata tunteitaan, oli kuin hän olisi menettänyt puolet sielustaan. Puoliskon, joka oli ollut iloinen, viisas, lämmin, rakastava, huolehtiva, viaton ja ennen kaikkea toiveikas. Merlinin menetyksen jälkeen, Arthur oli liusunut takaisin ylimielisiin, kylmiin ja itsekkäisiin tapoihinsa. Edes Gwen ei pystynyt muuttaa häntä. Hän ei enää välittänyt vaikka Pyöreän Pöydän ritarit olivat alkaneet etääntyä toisistaan liian paljon. He olivat alkaneet menettää toivoaan häneen.

Sillä ei ollut mitään tekemistä Merlinin vuosia kestäneiden valheiden kanssa. Se johtui vain siitä, ettei Merlin ollut täällä. Kolikon toinen puoli puuttui ja kolikko oli tuhoutunut. Jos hän vain olisi antanut muiston Merlinistä parantua ja muistanut kaikki ne hetket kun Merlin oli ollut hänen kanssaan taisteluissa. Aina uskomassa häneen, aina sanomassa hänelle mitä hänen täytyi kuulla. Aina tekemässä hänestä parempaa ihmistä, joka hän ei voinut olla ilman Merliniä.

"Arthur."

Ääni oli hiljainen, pelokas ja epäuskoinen. Se oli kaikkea, mitä Arthur ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kuullut sen olevan. Mutta hän silti tunnisti sen silmän räpäyksessä, vaikka hän ei ollut kuullut sitä yli vuoteen. Hetken Arthur oli vihainen. Itselleen vai puhujalle, hän ei tiennyt. Tällainen hän oli ollut koko vuoden.

Mutta kun hän kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi Merliniä, jonka kasvoilla oli väsynyt, anteeksi pyytävä ja hieman ujo ilme, kaikki viha, kaikki kipu ja kaikki pelko, mikä oli ollut hänen sydämessään koko viimeisen vuoden ajan, katosivat. Nyt siellä oli vain helpotus ja puhdas ilo.

"Merlin!"

Se oli kaikki mitä hän tarvitsi. Kaikki mitä hän halusi koko viime vuoden. Hän ei edes ajatellut takanaan olevaa sotaa. Hän vain otti kaksi askelta kohti edessään olevaa miestä. Arthurin sydän murtui hieman kun hän näki, miten Merlin otti pelokkaan askeleen taakse päin, mutta kun Arthur kiskoi hänet luita murskaavaan syleilyyn, velho rentoutui hieman helpottuneesti huokaisten ja halasi Arthuria takaisin.

"Minä luulin jo menettäneeni sinut!" Arthur huusi iloinen hymy kasvoillaan. Oli vaikea luoda aitoa hymyä kun koko viime vuoden hänellä oli ollut vain teennäinen, tunteeton hymy, mutta samalla se tuntui niin hyvältä, ettei Arthur voinut enää lopettaa, vaikka hän päästi irti Merlinistä ja katsoi tämän sinisiä silmiä. Tutut silmät eivät olleet enää väsyneet tai eksyksissä. Ne olivat saaneet Merlinin tavallisen, iloisen ja luottavaisen hohdon takaisin.

"Minä sanoin jo sinulle. Olen iloinen voidessani palvella sinua aina kuolemaani asti. Joten sinä et pääse minusta ihan noin helpolla eroon", Merlin sanoi leikkisästi ennen kuin he kääntyivät katsomaan taistelua. Maassa oli enemmän Centredin miehiä, mutta silti Centredin miehiä oli enemmän taistelemassa. Camelotin ritarit olivat uuvuksissa. Erityisesti Morgana oli helppo huomata, sillä hän kidutti uhrejaan ja huusi Arthuria astumaan kuolemaansa. Arthur oli lähettänyt Emryksen pois joten hänellä ei ollut mitään pelättävää.

"Me häviämme tämän sodan. Ainoa asia, mikä pitää ritarien taisteluhenkeä enää yllä on se, että minä olen yhä elossa. Jos Morgana tappaa minut, ei ole enää syytä taistella. Minun kuolemani on siis ainoa keino pelastaa ritarit, mutta sitten Morgana lähtisi Gwenin perään ja tappaisi hänet. Silloin Morganasta tulisi kuningatar", Arthur sanoi ääni avoimesti toivottomana. Hänen ei tarvinnut esittää rohkeaa Merlinin kanssa ja se oli suuri helpotus hänelle. Ensimmäistä kertaa vuoteen hän saattoi olla oma itsensä eikä vain viisas kuningas, peloton ritari tai rakastava aviomies.

Oli vain Arthur ja Merlin.

Merlinin silmät huokuivat sääliä ja inhoa kun hän katsoi alas Morganaan, joka nauroi. Hän ei kyennyt tuntemaan puhdasta suuttumusta tai vihaa. Se oli aina pikemminkin surua tai pelkoa. Pelkoa jonkun rakkaan menettämisestä. Siksi hän oli Morganan vastakohta. Vastaavasti Morgana ei voinut tuntea puhdasta rakkautta. Se oli pikemminkin ahneutta tai vihaa. Merlin ei voinut edes kuvitella miltä tuntuisi, jos ei kykenisi tuntemaan puhdasta rakkautta jotakuta kohtaan.

"En anna hänen tappaa sinua. En anna sen tapahtua", Merlin sanoi niin itsevarmasti, että lähes kaikki Arthurin epäilykset kaikkosivat. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut, että Merliniä oltaisiin käytetty ihmiskilpenä hänelle. Ei varsinkaan sen jälkeen miten hän oli käyttäytynyt kansaansa, vaimoaan, jopa Gaiusta kohtaan viime vuonna. Ja mitä hän oli tehnyt Merlinille oli anteeksi antamatonta.

"En anna sinun taistella heitä kaikkia vastaan. He ovat yhdessä liian voimakkaita sinulle", Arthur yritti piilottaa pelon äänestään. Oliko hän jo unohtanut, että hän sai olla oma itsensä Merlinin kanssa? Ehkä hän tarvitsi enemmän aikaa palautuakseen viime vuodesta.

"Oletko sinä unohtanut jotain: minulla on taikuus. Ja mistä lähtien sinä olet tiennyt mitään taikuudesta, Arthur?" Merlin kysyi ärsyttävä, mutta samalla rakastettava virne kasvoillaan. Arthur muisti kysyneensä täsmälleen samaa asiaa Merliniltä muutama vuosi sitten. Muisto sai hänet hymyilemään jälleen.

"En mitään. En yhtikäs mitään."

Arthur ja Merlin katsahtivat toisiinsa. Tällä kertaa sanat oli sanonut oikeat henkilöt, jolloin keskustelu oli oikeasti totta. Arthur uskoi unohtaneensa, miksi tämä sota oli alkanut. Mikä sen oli aloittanut? Merlin oli antanut hänelle syyn yrittää vielä kerran. Oikeuden, totuuden, onnen ja vapauden puolesta. Kodin, rauhan ja kansan puolesta. Vaimon, isän ja ystävien puolesta. Ja tietenkin Merlinin puolesta. Se oli aina Merlinin takia ja Merlinille.

"En syytä sinua. jos haluat mennä takaisin. En pyydä sinua riskeeraamaan henkeäsi sen jälkeen, mitä tein sinulle vuosi sitten", Arthur sanoi samalla kun katsoi jälleen Excaliburia. Hän oli tappanut monia Centredin miehiä sillä, joten Camelot oli menettänyt paljon vähemmän sotilaita mitä kukaan oli odottanut. Mutta hän oli silti vain ihminen ja hän tarvitsi lepoa. Se oli kuitenkin vain yksi voima miekka vastaan neljä tuhatta tavallista miekkaa.

"Tiesin aina että olet kakara, mutta jos sinä luulet että minä aion kääntää selkäni ja jättää kaikki ystäväni taakseni, olet yhtä typerä mitä minä luulin", Merlin sanoi lyhyesti. Hän huusi putkän loitsun ja hänen silmänsä saivat kauniin kultaisen värin. Sekuntteja myöhemmin ilmestyi tyhjästä kultainen köysi, joka liikkui kuin valtava käärme Camelotin miesten jaloissa ja se hyökkäsi vain Centredin ritarien kimppuun, kaataen ja pitäen heidät paikoillaan kunnes joku tuli ja tappoi heidät.

Lyhyessä ajassa köysi oli kaatanut kymmeniä Centredin miehiä ja se vain jatkoi matkaansa. Vaati vain muutaman sekunnin kunnes kaikki tunnistivat henkilön, joka seisoi heidän kuninkaansa rinnalla.

"Se on Merlin!"

Ääni oli liian iloinen sopiakseen sotaan. Siitä Merlin tunnisti sen Gwainen ääneksi. Kaikki, jotka vain kykenivät siihen, hurrasivat entisen juopon kanssa. Jotkut heistä pelkäsivät yhä taikuutta, mutta he kaikki tiesivät, että Arthur tarvitsi Merliniä yhtä paljon kuin he tarvitsivat ilmaa hengittääkseen. Lisäksi, miten asiat voisivat mennä vielä huonommin? He kuolisivat kuitenkin, joten miksi he eivät antaisi velholle mahdollisuutta?

Taistelu ei koskaan loppunut kokonaan, mutta Centredin miehet näyttivät olevan enemmän valmiita juoksemaan pakoon kuin jäädä velhon tielle.

Morganan ääni meni hiljaiseksi. Merlin ei nähnyt häntä enää, mutta jotenkin hän tiesi noidan olevan peloissaan. Morgause ja Mordred katsoivat häntä mitä vihaavin ilme kasvoillaan. Centred itse ei kiinnittänyt velhoon erityistä huomiota.

Kun Morgause huusi loitsun ja valtava kivi lensi heitä kohti, Arthur oli heti valmistautunut kuolemaan. Merlin kuitenkin seisoi hänen edessään ja yhden kauhistuttavan hetken Arthur luuli Merlinin käyttävän itseään ihmiskilpenä suojellakseen Arthuria.

Merlinin silmät välkehtivät jälleen kultaisina ja ilman sanaakaan, kivi tuhoutui pienemmiksi kiviksi, jotka nyt vain leijuivat ilmassa heidän edessään. Merlin nosti käsiään ja lähetti kivet takaisin kohti Morgausea. Noita yritti huutaa muutamia loitsuja, mutta Merlinin taika oli voimakkaampi. Morgausen täytyi juosta pois alta.

"Kiitos Merlin", Arthur sanoi löydettyään äänensä jälleen. Oli niin outoa ajatella, että tuo laiha mies oli oikeasti niin voimakas. Se oli oikeastaan hieman surullistakin, sillä Arthur oli aina halunnut ajatella itseään suojelevana isoveljenä. Nyt hän oli se, joka tarvitsi suojelua. Mutta kun Merlin kääntyi ja katsoi häntä yllättyneenä ja hieman eksyneenä, hän tunsi itsensä jälleen isoveljeksi.

"Kiititkö sinä todella minua?" Oli vaikea kertoa, leikkikö Merlin vain tyhmää vai oliko tämä oikeasti yllättynyt Arthurin sanoista. Arthurilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten hänen olisi pitänyt reagoida. Hän päätti pyöräyttää silmiään.

"En tietenkään. Älä ole idiootti."

Merlin oli aina se viattomampi heistä kahdesta. Hän inhosi ihmisten tappamista, hän inhosi eläinten tappamista. Arthur taas oli rakastanut rikollisten tappamista ja hän yhä rakasti eläinten tappamista. Mutta Merlin oli saanut hänet muistamaan, että jopa köyhillä ihmisillä, jopa talonpojilla oli tunteet ja perheet. Jopa rikollisilla oli perheet. Nyt hän ei enää saanut iloa heidän tappamisestaan ja hän vältti tappamista niin paljon kun pystyi. Metsästys oli yhä hänen lempi harrastuksensa, mutta nyt se oli enemmän vain keino päästä ulos Camelotista ja viettää aikaa Merlinin ja ritarien kanssa. Joskus hän ei edes ottanut joustaan mukaan.

Se oli viattomuus, jota hänen täytyisi suojella ollessaan tavallaan isovelihahmo. Mielessään Arthur päätti ettei hän koskaan antaisi Merlinin tappaa ketään ellei se ollut täysin pakollista. Vihollinen tai ei, se vain söisi velhoa sisältä ulospäin. Arthurista tuntui että hän itse oli jo menettänyt sellaisen viattomuuden. Hän oli tappanut niin monta ihmistä, ystäviä, viattomia, vihollisia ja tuntemattomia, joten hän ei voinut enää ajatella tappamista vaikeana tai helppona asiana. Se oli vain yksi uusi kuolema hänen käsiensä kautta.

Merlinin kasvoilla oli iloinen hymy. Hän tiesi, ettei koskaan saisi Arthuria toistamaan sanomisiaan, mutta velholle se oli okei. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Arthur oli kiittänyt häntä taikuuden käyttämisestä. Ja se tuntui... No, uskomaton oli liian mitätön sana sille. Hän oli työskennellyt niin kovasti melkein vuosikymmenen, jotta hän kuulisi nuo sanat tällaisessa tilanteessa.

Merlinin iloisuus sai Arthurin sydämen sulamaan. Mutta se hetki ei kestänyt kauan. Merlinin takana yksi Morganan mustista taikaolennoista oli tulossa heitä kohti. Ajattelematta tippaakaan, Arthur huusi Merlinin nimeä ja työnsi tämän pois olennon tieltä. He kaatuivat rajusti maahan, mutta he onnistuivat väistämään hyökkäyksen. Olento kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja hyökkäsi uudestaan.

Merlin huusi lyhyen loitsun. Silmän räpäyksessä heidän ympärilleen ilmestyi kultainen sumu. Arthur katsoi velhoa ja oli aikeissa kysyä miten sumun oli tarkoitus suojella heitä taikaolennolta. Sitten Merlinin silmät välkehtivät jälleen kultaisina ja sumu muuttui kauniiksi kultaiseksi lohikäärmeeksi. Se hyökkäsi olentoa kohti täydellä voimalla ja upotti hampaansa mustan olennon kurkkuun. Olento karjui kivusta ja putosi maahan jääden täysin aloilleen makaamaan.

Kultainen lohikäärme lensi Aithusan perään auttaakseen tätä tuhoamaan muut olennot.

Merlin katsoi nopeasti Arthuriin, mutta kuningas oli kunnossa. Velho kiitti tätä henkensä pelastamisesta ennen kuin he molemmat nousivat uudestaan seisomaan.

Kiitos Merlinin kultaisen köyden, Camelotin miehet pystyivät päihittämään niin monta Centredin miestä, että se ei ollut enää edes verrattavissa Camelotin kaatuneisiin ritareihin. Merlin mutisi kaksi lyhyttä loitsua ja kaikkien ritarien pienimmät haavat paranivat. Nyt oli yhtä paljon miehiä Centredillä sekä Camelotilla. Camelotin ritarit olivat paljon parempia taistelijoita, joten he helposti jyräsivät vihollisensa.

Ensimmäistä kertaa tunnelin päässä näkyi valoa.

Mutta se oli ennen kuin he kaikki kuulivat huudon.

Arthur ei pystyisi koskaan ymmärtämään, miten kaikki tapahtui niin nopeasti. Yllättäen Morgana, Morgause, Mordred ja Centred itse olivat hänen ja Merlinin ympärillä. Kolme loitsijaa huusivat kolme eri loitsua ja Centred hyökkäsi miekkansa kanssa Arthuria kohti. Merlinillä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin huutaa ensimmäisen loitsun, mikä hänen mieleensä tuli.

Loitsijoiden loitsut eivät koskaan osuneet Merliniin tai Arthuriin, mutta ne kimposivat pois päin taikakilvestä, jonka Merlin oli luonut. Yksi loitsu iskeytyi maahan saaden sen palamaan mustissa liekeissä. Toinen osui yhteen Centredin ritareista tappaen tämän samantien katkaisemalla ritarin pään poikki.

Kolmas, jonka Morgana oli lähettänyt, osui Morgauseen ja tämä kaatui maahan kiljuen kivusta. Morganan kasvot meni entistäkin kalpeammaksi kun hän katsoi siskoaan, joka kiemurteli maassa ilman mitään fyysistä kivunlähdettä. Hän juoksi siskonsa luoksi, mutta Merlin ei kiinnittänyt häneen enää mitään huomiota.

Mordred ei edes vilkaissut Morgausea. Epäröimättä hän huusi uuden loitsun, joka loi samantyyppisen sumun kuin Merlin oli luonut aikaisemmin. Mutta Mordredin sumu oli mustaa. Nuori poika katsoi Merliniä silmissään niin paljon vihaa, että se sai Merlinin todella säälimään tätä. Kuitenkin, kun Mordred loi valtavan, mustan Questing pedon sumusta, Merlin oli valmistautunut siihen.

Merlin huusi loitsun ja nopeasti tyhjästä ilmestyi tulta, joka otti valtavan joutsenen muodon. Arthur näki sen vain sekunnin ajan, ennen kuin joutui taas keskittymään Centrediin. Tulijoutsen lensi kohti petoa ilman pienintäkään pelon häivähdystä. Peto katosi muuttumalla takaisin sumuksi mutta Mordred tai Merlin ei kumpikaan kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota. He huusivat jo uusia loitsuja.

Arthurilla oli oma taistelunsa Centrediä vastaan. Jopa Excaliburin avulla oli vaikea taistella taitavaa miestä vastaan. Mutta kun Arthur näki silmäkulmastaan, miten kultainen salama tuhosi mustan tulipallon, Centred kalpeni enemmän kuin koskaan. Toinen kuningas oli alkanut panikoida.

"Arthur, varo!"

Edes kääntymättä ympäri, Arthur loikkasi sivuun juuri ajoissa välttääkseen loitsun. Kun se osui maahan, maa räjähti. Arthur ei halunnut edes tietää, mitä se olisi tehnyt ihmiskeholle. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki Morganan silmien muuttuvan takaisin normaaleiksi. Morgause seisoi hänen rinnallaan näyttäen kuitenkin olevan tuskissaan ja kalpea.

Morganan silmät välkehtivät jälleen kultaisina ja musta tulipallo lensi Arthuria kohti. Puhtaasta refleksistä hän löi tulipalloa Excaliburilla. Tulipallo sai kultaisen värin ennen kuin se katosi kokonaan. Äkisti Morgana ja Morgause katosivat hänen näkökentästään kun Aithusa laskeutui kahden noidan ja kuninkaan väliin. Se sylki tultaan kohti kahta naista.

Mitä sen jälkeen tapahtui, Arthur ei tiennyt. Centred hyökkäsi uudestaan ja yritti ottaa hyödyn hänen harhautumisestaan. Arthur oli kuitenkin liian hyvä taistelija siihen, joten hän torjui hyökkäyksen helposti.

Näin heidän kohtalonsa kietoutui toisiinsa. Merlin ja Arthur taistelemassa rinta rinnan loitsijoita vastaan. He taistelivat paremman tulevaisuuden puolesta. Paremman kuningaskunnan puolesta.

Yhden iskun osuttua Centredin rintaan, mies kaatui liikkumattomana maahan. Arthur kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen taikojen sodan. Merlinin kasvot oli naamioitu vihalla, jota hän ei koskaan oikeasti tuntenut. Arthur saattoi vain kuvitella, miltä Merlinistä tuntui tällä hetkellä. Poika, jonka he olivat yhdessä pelastaneet muutama vuosi sitten yritti nyt kaikin keinoin tappaa Merlinin ja Arthurin.

Mordredin kasvot oli naamioitu myös. Mutta hänellä oli rauhallisuuden naamio. Merlin esti jokaisen loitsun jonka hän tiesi ja velholla oli monta sellaista loitsua, joista hän ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. Pojan täytyi olla lähellä paniikkia. Arthur oikeastaan tunsi olevansa pahoillaan Mordredin kohtalosta, mutta hän ei koskaan antanut sen näkyä kasvoillaan. Hänellä oli itsevarmuuden naamio kasvoillaan, kuten aina taisteluissa.

Kukaan ei paljastanut todellisia kasvojaan. Jopa Morgana piilotti pelkonsa vihan naamiolla. Arthur rohkeni epäillä, ettei Aithusa ollut todellisuudessa niin vihainen miltä näytti. Ehkä se oli enemmän sureva kuin vihainen. Se voisi sopia lohikäärmeelle hyvin, mikäli se oli samanlainen kuin Merlin.

Aithusasta puheen ollen, Arthur näki kuinka Morgause ja Morgana melken päihittivät sen. Lohikäärme karjui kivusta kun Morgausen musta salama löi sen kylkeen. Arthur nosti Excaliburia ja piiloutui lohikäärmeen taakse. Kun kaksi naista keskittyi lohikäärmeeseen, Arthur hyppäsi eteenpäin ja hyökkäsi Morgausea kohti täydellä voimalla.

Morgause ei ollut valmistautunut siihen. Hänen silmänsä välähtivät kultaisina, mutta hän oli liian hidas. Arthur lensi takaisin päin laskeutuen maahan selälleen. Hän menetti otteensa Excaliburista ja se putosi maahan metrin päähän hänestä.

Morgause kuitenkin putosi maahan polvilleen, pidellen kättään haavallaan. Haava hohti lohikäärmeen tulesta ja se tappoi noitaa nopeammin kuin tavallinen haava. Morgana ei edes tajunnut tapahtunutta ennen kuin Morgause kaatui maahan maaten liian paikoillaan edes hengittääkseen.

Arthur ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Morganaa niin vihaisena, surullisena ja raivoisana. Noita kirkui loitsun ja kohdisti sen Arthuriin. Arthurin koko näkökenttä peittyi kultaan. Hetken hän jo luuli kuolleensa. Sitten hän ymmärsi, että kulta oli ollut lohikäärme, mutta nyt se muuttui takaisin kultaiseksi sumuksi. Morgana ja Arthur kääntyivät ympäri samaan aikaan ja he näkivät Merlinin, seisaallaan ja osoittamassa Morganaan.

Hänen silmänsä välkähtivät kultaisina ja Morgana lensi takaperin. Ei samoin kuin Arthur oli lentänyt, eli lyhyen matkan ja sitten maahan. Morgana lensi kuin häneen olisi osunut juna ja tämä lensi alas kukkulalta pudoten suoraan keskelle sotaa.

Arthurin pelastaminen maksoi Merlinille liian paljon aikaa olla näkemättä Mordredia. Arthur oli aina tiennyt, että Merlinin rakkaus ystäviinsä oli myös hänen heikko kohtansa. Se rakkaus ei ollut kadonnut yhtään vuoden aikana.

Arthur näki miten nuori poika loi nopeasti mustan tulipallon käteensä ja heitti sen Merliniä kohti. Arthurilla ei ollut edes aikaa varoittaa Merliniä. Oli kuin kaikki muu olisi tapahtunut normaalilla nopeudella, mutta Arthur itse liikkui hidastettuna.

Mustahiuksinen mies huusi kivusta ja valahti kontalleen maahan. Arthur näki Merlinin selkä paloi yhä mustissa liekeissä, ennen kuin Merlin lausui loitsun ja liekit katosivat. Merlin yritti nousta takaisin ylös, mutta Mordred ei antanut hänelle aikaa toipua.

Loitsija lähetti mustan salaman ja se osui Merlinin olkapäähän. Velho huusi kivusta kaatuessaan kunnolla maahan. Hän kääntyi selälleen nähdäkseen Mordredin. Kipu hänen selässään ja olkapäässään paheni sekunti sekunnilta mutta hän tuijotti silti Mordrediin hellittämättä. Mordred ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt niin iloiselta ja ylpeältä.

"Minä tapan sinut, Emrys. Ja sitten tapan Arthurin. Etkä sinä voi estää minua. Et enää", poika kuiskasi virnuillen.

"Sinä tiedät, ettet koskaan pysty voittamaan minua."

Arthur ei koskaan tuntenut taikuutta kuten Merlin. Hän ei ollut koskaan herännyt keskellä yötä jos voimakas loitsija oli kaupungissa. Mutta nyt hän tunsi myrskyn ympärillään. Mordred laittoi kaiken taikuutensa yhteen ainoaan loitsuun. Monet ihmiset olivat sanoneet hänelle, ettei taikuus ollut pahaa: se riippui siitä miten käytät sitä. Mutta Mordredin taikuus tuntui pahalta. Se ei ollut yhtään neutraalia. Arthur teki sen ainoan asian, minkä hän pystyi: hän kurkotti Excaliburiin.

Sillä hetkellä hän tunsi jotain muutakin ilmassa. Keskellä kylmyyttä, pahuutta ja pimeyttä, oli lämpöä. Oli valoa. Oli... koti. Jotain niin tuttua, että Arthur unohti sodan ja kuvitteli itsensä takaisin Camelotiin. Hassua, hän ei kuvitellut olevansa Gwenin kanssa, mutta Merlinin kanssa.

Ja siten Arthur tunnisti sen. Se oli Merlinin taikuus.

Kun Arthur noisi ylös, hän jo tiesi olevansa myöhässä, jos hän ehtisi ollenkaan paikalle. Mordred ja Merlin huusivat loitsunsa samaan aikaan.

Se tuntui aivan maailman lopulta. Kaikki, jopa Centredin ritarit, kääntyivät kohti kahta loitsijaa. Kultainen valo löi vasten pimeyttä ja yhdessä ne työnsivät kaiken pois tieltään. Pimeys tuntui syövän kaiken ilon ja valon kaikilta ympärillään olijoilta. Toisaalta taas kultainen valo tuntui luovan täysin oman energiansa. Kaikki se voima tuntui aivan hirmumyrskyltä kaiken keskellä.

Kaikki näkivät, miten Mordred menetti pimeyden hallinnan. Pelko oli selkeä hänne kasvoillaan kun pimeys alkoi tappaa kaikkea tieltään kuin iso musta savu. Ainoa asia, mikä piti sitä aloillaan oli kultainen valo. Merlin kompuroi yrittäessään nyt hallita mustaa taikuutta. Arthur ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Merliniä niin väsyneenä.

Mordred antoi periksi, eikä enää yrittänytkään hallita taikuuttaan. Nyt kaikki riippui Merlinistä. Kultainen valo haaleni hitaasti vaikka Merlin kuinka yritti saada pidettyä sitä yllä.

Aithusa oli peloissaan. Se lensi ylös, poispäin pimeydessä, mutta ei halunnut jättää ainoaa sukulaistaan taakseen. Kuten kaikki muutkin, se vain katsoi peloissaan kuinka Merlin laittoi kaiken voimansa peliin suojellakseen kaikkia.

Merlin kamppaili pysyäkseen jaloillaan. Arthur ymmärsi, ettei Merlin pystyisi mitenkään tähän ilman apua. Voimakkain velho tai ei, puhdas, hallitsematon pimeys oli liikaa hänelle hallita. He kaikki kuolisivat, mikäli he jäisivät tänne.

Hän näki monien ritarien juoksevan pois taistelutantereelta. Hän ei voinut syyttää heitä pois juoksemisesta, sillä se oli heidän ainoa vaihtoehtonsa nyt. Hän ajatteli Gwenia, joka odotti häntä kotiin. Turvassa ja elossa.

Merlin tunsi, miten hänen oma taikuutensa kiehui hänen suonissaan. Se protestoi ollessaan niin lähellä pimeää taikuutta. Tavallisesti Merlin oli ollut kuin koukussa siihen, että tuntisi taikuutensa niin lähellä itseään, mutta nyt hän halusi sen vain loppuvan. Hän vain halusi pimeyden katoavan.

Jostain syystä pimeys sai hänet ajattelemaan äitiään. Miten Hunith oli sanonut, ettei hän ollut hirviö. Hän oli erityinen. Hän oli poikkeuksellisen suurisydäminen ihminen.

Silti, hänen äitinsä oli sanonut, ettei hän saisi koskaan kertoa lahjastaan kenellekään. Se oli heidän ainoa ehdoton sääntö, jota Merlinin täytyi noudattaa. Kaikki muu oli toissijaista.

Hetken Merlin tunsi olevansa pahoillaan äitinsä puolesta. Hän oli tuhonnut ja uhmannut lähes jokaista hänen äitinsä opettamaa arvoa. Hän ei ollut enää viaton ja naiivi lapsi. Hän oli tappanut taikuudella ja ilman. Ja hänen taikuutensa oli paljastunut.

Merlin oli valmis luovuttamaan. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että kaikki olivat jättäneet hänet taakseen ja juosseet pois sieltä. Etenkin Arthur. Jos kuningas kuolisi vain koska hän ei ollut tarpeeksi voimakas, se vaivaisi häntä tuonpuoleisessa.

Lämmin, voimakas käsi hänen olkapäällään sai Merlinin kääntämään hänen yhä kultaiset silmänsä mieheen rinnallaan. Hän melkein menetti taikuutensa hallinnan sen takia. Arthur oli päättänyt, että hän oli velkaa Merlinille sen, ettei hän juoksisi pois. Merlin oli aina ollut hänen luonaan, huonoina ja hyvinä aikoina.

Nyt oli hänen vuoronsa olla Merlinin rinnalla huonoina aikoina.

"Sinä pystyt siihen. Uskon sinuun, senkin kömpelö idiootti. Joten uskallakin mennä luovuttamaan!"

Merlin ei voinut kuin pudottaa taistelunaamionsa ja hymyillä. Arthur oli pudottanut myös naamionsa ja näytti todelliset kasvonsa. Hän ei näyttänyt pelkäävän. Kuten hän oli sanonut, hänen kaikki uskonsa oli Merlinissä ja hän luotti ystäväänsä. Jossain kaiken puhaltavan tuulen takana he kuulivat ääniä.

"Merlin!"

"Sinä pystyt siihen!"

"Tulta munille!"

("Gwaine!"

"Mitä!?")

Ei ollut vaikea arvata, että Camelotin ritarit huusivat hänelle. He uskoivat häneen niin paljon, etteivät juosseet pois. He seisoivat siellä, tehden parhaansa hänen kannustamiseksi. Hänen täytyi taistella. Ei itsensä vuoksi, ei edes pahuksen kohtalon vuoksi, ei edes Albion vuoksi, mutta ystäviensä vuoksi.

Merlin, Arthur rinnallaan, kääntyi takaisin pimeyttä kohti. Käyttäen kaiken voimansa, hän puski pimeyttä jälleen. Pimeys hälveni hieman. Arthur tunsi miten Merlin keskitti kaiken voimansa pimeään taivaaseen myös. Hetkessä Arthur ymmärsi miksi.

Silmän räpäyksessä kultainen viiva ilmestyi horisonttiin. Valo ja lämpö täyttivät koko taistelutantereen ja kaikki oikeastaan hohti puhdasta hyvää energiaa. Uusi päivä oli nousemassa.

Pimeyden sumu kutistui kutistumistaan. Lopulta se oli niin paljon pienempi kuin kultainen valo, joten Merlin oikeastaan peitti pimeyden kullalla. Ja tukehdutti sen.

Kun pimeys tuhoutui, se räjähti. Paine lähetti Merlinin, Arthurin ja Mordredin lentämään takaperin. Monet ritareista kaatui myös. Kaikki mitä Arthur pystyi enää tehdä, oli tarttua Merliniin ja yrittää laskeutua niin pehmeästi kun saattoi pitäen Merlinin turvassa.

Kun pöly hävisi, Arthur näki laihan kehon käsissään. Merlin oli kalpea, vain juuri ja juuri tajuissaan, mutta hän oli elossa. Ja se oli kaikkein tärkeintä. Hän oli elossa.

Mutta Merlin oli käyttänyt kaikki voimansa. Tuntui kuin hän olisi juossut viikon yhteen menoon ilman vettä, ruokaa tai lepoa. Hän ei jaksanut edes nostaa kättään. Velho vain lepäsi kuninkaan rintaa vasten, katsoen ylös tähän melkein sulkeutunein silmin. Jossain hyvin kaukana hän tunsi olevansa kivuissaan. Mutta katsoessaan Arthurin ylpeitä kasvoja katsomassa häntä, se oli kivun arvoista. Kyllä, se oli kivun arvoista.

"Ei hätää Merlin, sinä teit tarpeeksi. Voit levätä nyt, vanha ystävä. Minä hoidan loput", kuningas sanoi ja laski sitten Merlinin varovaisesti maahan. Mordred käveli heitä kohti, miekka kädessään. Hän näytti jopa kalpeammalta kuin Merlin, mutta hänen täytyi jatkaa taistelua, vaikka ilman taikuutta. Toisin kuin Merlinillä, hänellä ei ollut toista vaihtoehtoa. Ainakin niin hän luuli.

"Mordred, tämän ei tarvitse päättyä näin. Me voimme kääntää selkämme ja jättää kaiken tämän taaksemme. Lupaan, etten etsi sinua käsiini, jos vain päätät nyt lähteä", Arthur sanoi samalla kun hän nosti Excaliburia vielä yhden kerran. Sota heidän alapuolellaan oli loppunut. Enää ainoastaan Camelotin ritarit olivat jäljellä. He auttoivat haavoittuneita ja ottivat kuolleita takaisin Camelotiin hevosten avulla.

Mutta sota ei ollut loppunut. Se oli vasta alussa.

"Luuletko, että välitän siitä? En kaipaa sääliäsi, _Pendragon._ Haluan sinut polvillesi. Haluan sinun kärsivän niinkuin minun kaltaiseni ovat kärsineet isäsi käsissä. Haluan kostoni tässä elämässä tai seuraavassa. Enkä lakkaa yrittämästä, ennen kuin onnistun. Sinun pikku lemmikki velhosi ei pysty pysäyttämään minua", Mordred sanoi nostaen oman miekkansa. Miksi hänen täytyisi olla se joka perääntyy? Miksi Arthur ei voinut vain astua sivuun ja antaa Morganan olla kuningatar? Se olisi ollut kaikille parasta.

Arthurin silmät kavenivat. Lemmikki velho? Merlin ei ollut hänne lemmikkinsä. Merlin oli hänen paras ystävänsä. Merlin oli vapaa menemään ja tulemaan ihan kuinka halusi. Vaikka Merlinin menetys tarkoittaisi Arthurin tuhoa.

"En voi muuttaa mennyttä, mutta lupaan tehdä kaikkeni paremman tulevaisuuden puolesta. Tulevaisuuden, jossa loitsijat ovat tasavertaisia kaikkien muiden ihmisten kanssa. Olen pahoillani, ettet pääse näkemään sitä päivää", Arthur sanoi tosissaan pahoillaan.

Se vain sai Mordredin suuttumaan entisestään. Ilman mitään ajattelua, hän juoksi Arthuria kohti ja yritti lyödä tätä miekallaan.

Taistelu alkoi.

Merlin ei olisi koskaan uskonut että Mordred oli niin hyvä miekan kanssa. Hän oli oikeastaan lähes yhtä hyvä kuin Arthur. Ja Arthurilla oli Excalibur. Mutta ilman taikuutta, taistelu oli tasaväkinen. Ja Merlin tiesi että Arthur olisi raivoissaan jos hän auttaisi kuningasta voittamaan. Arthur halusi tehdä tämän itse.

Ritarit huusivat kannustuksiaan kuninkaalleen ja Merlin ei voinut kuin kannustaa myös hiljaisella, väsyneellä äänellä. Kukaan ei nähnyt hahmoa, joka käveli Arthurin ja Mordredin taakse. Ei ennen kuin se huusi loitsun ja Arthur kaatui maahan kivusta huutaen. Mordred otti vastaan mahdollisuutensa ja kohotti miekkansa tappaakseen Arthurin. Camelotin ritarit huusivat raivoissaan tästä epäreilusta teosta.

Mutta Merlin ei antanut sen tapahtua. Hän saattoi olla heikko, mutta helvetti soikoon, hän oli velho ja hänellä oli taikuus. Hän pystyisi aina antamaan loitsun tai kaksi, riippumatta siitä kuinka kovissa kivuissa hän olisi.

Ennen kuin Mordred ehti edes silmäänsä räpäyttää, kaunis, kultainen yksisarvinen ilmestyi hänen eteensä, potkien ilmaa kultaisilla etukavioillaan ja pakotti loitsijan perääntymään. Näkymätön kivun lähde katosi ja Arthur nousi seisomaan raskaasti hengittäen. Hän katsoi yksisarvista, joka seisoi ylpeänä ja suurena häntä suojellen, antaen hänelle aikaa toipua. Se oli kaikkein kaunein asia, minkä hän oli koskaan nähnyt. Se loisti kultaisessa auringon paisteessa hehkuen rauhallisuutta, toivoa ja voimaa.

Sitten se katosi.

Morgana huusi uuden loitsun, mutta tällä kertaa Merlin pysäytti sen helposti jo ennen kuin Morgana sai kerättyä taikuuttaan loitsun ympärille. Merlin kamppaili pysyäkseen seisaallaan, mutta se ei saanut Morganaa pelkäämään häntä yhtään vähempää.

"Lakkaa hyökkäämästä Arthurin kimppuun. Minut sinä todella haluat kuolevan. Koska jos tapat Arthurin, en lepää, ennen kuin olen tappanut sinut", Merlin huusi noidalle. Morgana yritti näyttää niin pelottomalta kuin pystyi. Sitten hän hyökkäsi.

Jälleen oli meneillään kaksi taistelua. Mordred ja Arthur, Morgana ja Merlin. Molemmat taistelut olivat tasaväkisiä, sillä Merlin ja Mordred olivat liian heikkoja käyttääkseen taikuuttaan täydellä voimalla.

Silti ritarit, jotka seurasivat taistelua ajattelivat, että olisi parasta pysyä poissa taistelijoiden tieltä. Etenkin Merlinin ja Morganan taistelua tulisi karttaa. He yrittivät kaikkea, mitä heidän mieleensä tuli: tukehduttaa toisensa taikuudella, luoda taiottuja eläimiä taistelemaan, heittää tulipalloja, salamoja ja kerran Morgana jopa yritti yksinkertaisesti katkaista Merlinin kaulan, mutta jokaisella kerralla he onnistuivat estää toistensa hyökkäykset.

Se oli siihen asti kunnes he kuulivat tuskaisan huudon Mordredin ja Arthurin suunnalta.

Morgana kalpeni hänen katsoessaan Mordrediin, joka oli kaatunut maahan. Haava pojan rinnassa oli syvä ja se hohti kultaista valoa, joka tappoi häntä nopeasti. Arthur seisoi hievahtamatta paikoillaan.

Morganan silmät välkähtivät kultaisina, mikä sai Arthurin lentämään voimalla taaksepäin. Merlin kaappasi Arthurin kiinni ilmasta taikuudellaan, jolloin kuninkas putosi takaisin maahan -hieman horjahdellen- jaloilleen. Morgana juoksi Mordredin luo, painaen kätensä pojan haavalle. Noita huusi kivusta kun haava oikeastaan poltti hänen käsiään. Nainen katsoi Arthuriin puhtaasti vihaisena.

"Ensin sinä viet siskoni ja nyt hänet?! Paljonko verta sinun täytyy saada käsiisi ennen kuin olet tyytyväinen!?" Morgana huusi itkien samaan aikaan. Ne eivät olleet surun kyyneliä. Ne olivat vihan kyyneliä. Ja se satutti Arthuria enemmän kuin mikään, mitä hänen sisarpuolensa saattoi tehdä hänelle.

"Morgana, olen pahoillani. Ihan totta olen. Mutta sinä et jättänyt minulle muuta vaihtoehtoa", Arthur kuiskasi. Morgana halasi Mordredia tiukasti tämän yskiessä.

Merlin käveli ontuen seisomaan Arthurin viereen. Hän oli saanut monia mustelmia ja arpia kaikkien taistelujen jälkeen, mutta hän oli kunnossa. Jotenkin Arthur tiesi myös, ettei hänenkään kehossaan ollut montaa arvetonta aluetta.

"Ole hiljaa..." Morgana sanoi niin hiljaa, että Merlin ja Arthur kuulivat hänet vain juuri ja juuri.

"Ihan totta Morgana, olen pahoillani. Me emme tapa sinua jos vain..."

"TURPA KIINNI!"

Helvetti repesi. Mordred kohotti miekkansa ja viimeisillä voimillaan hän löi Arthuria sillä kylkeen. Arthur huusi kivusta iskiessään Mordredia uudestaan Excaliburilla. Arthur kaatui maahan pojan viereen ja makasi täysin aloillaan kyljellään.

Morgana oli hyökännyt samaan aikaan Mordredin kanssa. Merlinillä ei ollut aikaa reagoida kun Morganan taika iski hänen kasvoihinsa täydellä voimalla. Heti sen jälkeen hän sai iskun mustasta tulipallosta suoraan rintaansa. Merlin huusi kivusta ja juuri kun hän sai tulen katoamaan, Morgana huusi jo uutta loitsua.

Merlin oikeastaan kuuli sen ennen kuin tunsi sen. Hänen käsivartensa katkesi ainakin kolmesta kohdasta ja kipu oli jotain, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut. Mutta hänellä ei ollut aikaa toipua siitä. Hän huusi ensimmäisen loitsun, mikä tuli hänen mieleensä. Morgana kiljui.

Merlin ei edes tajunnut, mitä loitsua hän oli käyttänyt. Morgana vääntelehti maassa kun kultaiset miekat viilsivät hänen ihoaan armotta. Noita yritti suojata rintaansa ja kaulaansa käsillään. Morgana oli kuin pieni, pelokas tyttö.

Velho nousi seisomaan, shokissa, kunnes hän tajusi olevansa se, joka oli luonut miekat. Hän lopetti loitsun ja juoksi Morganan luo.

"Morgana?"

Noita ei vastannut. Hän vain tärisi pelosta, kykenemätön liikkumaan omin voimin. Merlin polvistui hänen viereensä, tarkoten kättään.

Mutta Morgana ei koskaan ottanut tuosta kädestä kiinni. Hän halusi tulla pelastetuksi, mutta ei antanut kenenkään pelastaa itseään. Morgana nousi nopeasti istumaan ja hänen silmänsä välähtivät kultaisina.

Mitään ei tapahtunut. Raivo jäätyi hänen kauniille kasvoilleen noidan tuijottaessa velhoa silmiin. Merlin ei edes räpäyttänyt silmiään, mutta suru vapisutti koko hänen kehoaan.

"Olen pahoillani Morgana. Minun olisi pitänyt pelastaa sinut", Merlin kuiskasi. Morganan kasvot sulivat hitaasti pelokkaaksi kun hän tajusi, että yksi Merlinin miekoista oli lävistänyt hänen rintansa. Juuri sydämen kohdalta.

Hitaasti, noita kaatui maahan. Merlin auttoi hänen velttoa ruumistaan asettumaan hieman mukavemmin. Morgana oli kuollut ennen kuin hänen selkänsä kosketti pehmeää ruohoa.

Merlin nousi seisomaan. Ainoa asia, mikä oli ollut hänen mielessään, purkautui nyt huutona hänen suustaan.

"Arthur!"

Kuningas ei vastannut. Merlin ontui niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ystävänsä rinnalle ja käänsi tämän selälleen. Mordred ei enää edes hengittänyt.

"Arthur. Uskallakin kuolla nyt. Ei nyt. Ei nyt kun kaikki on vihdoin kääntymässä parhain päin. Arthur, ole kiltti..." Merlin nyyhkytti samalla kun hän työnsi Arthurin vaaleita hiuksia pois tämän kasvoilta. Kuningas ei edes hievahtanut.

"Et voi mennä sinne, minne en voi seurata sinua. Et voi kuolla. Senkin paska aivo", Merlin tärisi päästä varpaisiin. Kuningas ei voinut olla kuollut. Arthur ei voinut olla kuollut. Hänen paras ystävänsä ei voinut olla kuollut.

"En usko tätä. Sinä todella haluat, että viimeiset sanasi minulle on 'paska aivo'? Se ei edes ole sana."

Merlin melkein tukehtui omaan itkuunsa. Arthur katsoi häntä väsyneellä ilmeellä. Mutta hän hymyili. Ja hän oli elossa. Velho hymyili yrittäessään pyyhkiä kyyneleitä kasvoiltaan.

Arthur oli liian heikko lyödäkseen häntä, joten Merlin otti siitä hyödyn irti ja todella halasi kuningasta. No, niin paljon kun hän saattoi kun toinen (läski) makasi maassa ja sinä olet itse kovissa kivuissa, toinen käsi poikki. Arthur älähti kivusta, mutta kaikkien yllätykseksi, hän nosti toisen kätensä Merlinin selälle ja varvasti painoi velhoa itseään vasten.

Tuntui kuluneen ainakin tunti, ennen kuin Merlin päästi irti Arthurista. Arthur oli sulkenut silmänsä eikä vaivautunut enää aukaisemaan niitä. Merlin oli velho, totta kai tämä oli tarpeeksi fiksu ymmärtääkseen, että Arthur tarvitsi lepoa.

"Arthur? Arthur!? Älä kuole!"

Mutta toisaalta, velho tai ei, se oli Merlin. Kömpelö, idiootti, rakastettava Merlin.

"En minä kuole, vaan lepään senkin idiootti", Arthur sanoi teeskennellyn vihaisella äänellä. Parin sekunnin hiljaisuuden jälkeen, Arthur kuuli miten Merlin meni makuulleen aivan hänen vierelleen. Heillä oli molemmillla samanlainen typerä hymy kasvoillaan.

"Anteeksi. Tulin tänne hieman myöhässä. Olen pahoillani, että jouduit aloittamaan tämän kaiken yksin", Merlin sanoi hiljaa. Se sai Arthurin kääntämään päätään velhoon.

"Ei. Tämä alkoi vuosia sitten. Ja sinä olit siellä, minun rinnallani etulinjassa. Olet aina ollut ja tulet aina olemaan."

He kuulivat ritarien tulevan heitä kohti. Valmiina viemään kuninkaan ja tämän velhon takaisin Camelotiin. Mutta he olivat jo kotona. He olivat aina kotona ollessaan yhdessä.


End file.
